


Take him home

by ReyDoneGoofed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: “Buck why’s Tony here?” Natasha slurred, blinking her eyes at them.“I’m helping him get home,” Bucky said simply as he put the billionaire in the empty seat, throwing the random papers off of it and into the back.“Oh okay,” Natasha accepted, “Don't take him home though, I wasn't kidding when I said his dad was a dick, ther’r charges bein’ made during school ‘bout him hurting lil Tony, but Tones wouldn't tell th’m anything… But no one's supposed to know that so shhhh,” Natasha nodded with an anguished face and sleepy drunk closed eyes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	Take him home

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to one of my favorite songs Take a drunk girl home by Chris Janson and it got me thinking about what if, so I had to write this at 7 in the morning. Listen to the song, yes its country, but its really good, I cried the first time I heard it because it was honestly a very real song that kinda hit me where it hurt. 
> 
> Yeesh I've been typing so much recently, my wrist is killing me

Steve was elated, he’d finally gotten into the art college that he’d been dreaming of since he first started to draw seriously, it was an accomplishment he was glad to share with his best friends and his boyfriend. Steve had been anxious about getting into the college and had been worrying whether he was even good enough, but the college was so impressed with his portfolio they offered him a scholarship. When he had read the acceptance letter he, his mother, and Bucky were practically sobbing from relief, Steve had never had a lot of money but he was very fortunate to be wealthy in different forms, he had a pool of friends and family that loved him and genuinely wanted to see him succeed.

“Steve we need to party, I’m fuckin’ buying you the first round,” Sam, a running buddy turned close friend, said excitedly to Steve after getting the news.

“No kidding, I say we go to Shield, get smashed, and come back to one of our places for an after-party movie night,” Clint, the goofball of the friend group quickly agreed with Sam's proposal. 

“Why do we have to go to our work to get drunk?” A finely plucked eyebrow rose in question, Natasha was basically the glue that kept them all together, she was a great friend and an amazing bartender at the bar known as Shield. 

“If you two wanna use your employee discounts on us for drinks I’m not gonna say no,” Bucky, Steve’s boyfriend, quickly cut in a smile decorating his face.

“Fine, fine, but someone needs to stay sober and drive,” Steve said sternly, last time they’d gone out nobody was fully sober and it almost led to a very real and very bad accident that none of them were hell-bent on repeating.

“I’ll be DD,” Bucky said with a small fond smile and a nod.

“You sure?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I’ll drive Clints soccer mom van,” The brunet teased.

“Hey, don’t be mean to Sheila, she's a classy lady,” Clint jokingly warned.

The group of friends had met up in the usual coffee shop that they loved, the group had been meeting there since freshman year of high school when it was just Steve and Bucky against the world, the fond memory of meeting his friends and introducing them to the cafe caused a smile to form on Steve’s face.

“I didn’t fucking ask for this, I wanted an iced mocha, not this trash.”

The group collectively turned at the yelling to see one of their old high school classmates, Tony Stark, yelling at the poor barista. Sam, a psychology major in his first year, frowned at a few things he noticed from the young billionaire, but he wouldn’t mention it. Sam was well aware of the disdain a few at this table had for Stark. Clint sneered and made an offhand comment about the princess attitude the billionaire seemed to always have. He had never been a fan of Stark, Tony was an asshole in high school and would always be an asshole. Natasha knew there was more to Tony stark than what the public saw, she’d met Pepper potts before and there was no way that woman would stay friends with someone who acted so childish. Steve thought Tony was conceited and full of himself, but he felt bad for the younger, he was always surrounded by so many people who didn’t seem to actually give a single shit about his well being. Bucky knew Tony wasn’t as okay as he pretended to be; when they were still in high school, Bucky had found him behind the school crying once and ever since then the billionaire had done his best to avoid the other. The group had continued their earlier discussion after watching a fuming Tony Stark check his phone and then abruptly leave the cafe. 

“Right so Shield, tonight, 8 pm?” Sam asks to distract his friends.

“Yep, I’m in,” Steve says with a cheerful nod.

“Perfect, I’ll drive over in Sheila and pick everyone up,” Clint said excitedly.

“I still can’t believe you named your van Sheila,” Bucky said with a laugh.

Later that day the group of friends were excitedly walking into the bar. As soon as they had parked the van, Bucky had confiscated Clint's keys knowing that if he didn't do it right then there would be a high chance that drunk Clint would try to drive like the dumbass they all knew he was.

“Why do you two always come in when youre not working? I’m starting to wonder if I should even let you fuckers get days off,” The fond voice of Nick Fury, the bar's owner, called out to his two employees. Fury knew about the impending letter from the college, his two employees wouldn't stop talking about it, he was only hoping they were here for celebratory drinks and not mournful ones.

“Hey Mr. Fury, Stevie got accepted and a scholarship!” Clint yelled to his boss, a proud expression and a wide smile crossing his face as he slung an arm around the friend they were celebrating.

“Yeah? Good, Have fun tonight,” Fury said with a casual smile. He was a hardass to his employees but he knew their friend deserved the scholarship and wouldn't let anything happen to the young adults while they celebrated, “Who's the designated?” He asks, hiding his fatherly concern. He had been the one to witness the near crash the last time the group went out, fortunately they were all okay but they got an earful from him while he drove them to their respective homes.

“Me sir,” Bucky spoke up with a polite nod.

“Good, I’ll tell the staff not to serve you even if you beg so dont fuckin’ think about it kid,” Fury nodded tothe group before bidding them farewell.

And just like that the group gravitated towards the bar, the first round of shots bought by Sam who lifted his clear shot glass with a smile, “To the fancy art college that recognized talent when they saw it, and to our good friend Steve who worked his stupid blond ass off for this opportunity, cheers,” Sam called out recieving a chorous of cheers from the others friends and a few regulars who knew Clint and Natasha.

The friends night went on like that, Natasha was eating greasy bar food she would never admit to loving, Clint was playing the old superhero themed pinball machine he still held high score in, Sam was drunkenly discussing psychology with a few other drunk patrons he’d never met before, Steve and Bucky were sharing laughter at Natasha’s tipsy bar food loving state.

The bar was crowded as usual and full of good vibes and cheer, but the mood turned a bit sour when people noticed Tony Stark stumbling through the doors seemingly already drunk, which was confirmed by the amount of club stamps littering his hands looking like a rainbow of alcoholism. 

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were watching the young billionaire as he sauntered towards the bar, a crooked smile to his face. The three friends jumped at the sound of Sam's voice breaking them from their stupor, the psychology major sliding into the booth next to Natasha.

“He’s definitely coming off a breakup, poor guy, Ty must have finally done it, but issa good thing really I mean that guy was an asshole,” Sam rambled slightly. Confused the three asked him what he meant as Clint joined the group as well. 

“Who's an asshole? Stark?” Clint asks Sliding in next to Sam.

“No, no, no, Ty, his boyfriend. Ty is an asshole, I'm pretty sure he was abusive or somethin’ Tony’s got really bad taste in partners I mean did you see him when he dated that bitch sophomore year? I don't remember her name. It was something nature related, but she used to openly hit him all the time, but nobody questioned it, for...  _ whatever _ reason,” Sam spoke drunkenly, moving his arms wildly as he spoke.

“I didn't know that,” Clint said with a furrow to his brow.

“W’ll no shit, he’d never tell anyone, it would ruin daddys perfect image and Howard Stark could never have his sun looking weak, the fuckin asshole,” Natasha chimed into the conversation.

The conversation quickly diverted to other topics as the night went on. People watched as Tony Stark danced drunkenly with people and sang the wrong words loudly, only Sam seemed to notice how he was practically buzzing with a heartbroken energy. 

Eventually, when the last call was announced the happy drunk patrons all choroused in disappointment and defeat, but relented as many noticed the early morning time. Bucky sighed tiredly, watching many of the drunken last callers shuffling out in twos more than likely to hook up under the shroud of night. The sober man slowly wrangled his drunken friends into the van, ignoring their complaints while he buckled them all in. 

Bucky reentered the bar to make sure everyone's tab was fully paid off, bidding farewell to the tired bartenders he waved them goodnight and exited the bar once again. Before Buckly could make it back through the parking lot he noticed two shadows up against the dirty brick wall. He was about to shake his head and leave when he overheard their conversation.

“Come on Tony we run in the same circles it’s fine,” The sleazy voice of Justin Hammer who was notorious for wanting to hurt Starks reputation sparked something in Buckys brain. 

Bucky knew two things about Tony Stark: Tony had more going on than anyone could ever realize and Tony Stark despised Justin Hammer. Bucky felt anger bubble in his veins at the sound of Tony’s voice too drunk to even speak properly.

“I d’nt, n- Jus, I d’nt li-eek yuh, fick ov.”

“Shhh, you're gonna come home with me Tony and we’re gonna have fun,” Justin said with a predatory smile.

Bucky had seen enough, even if Tony was everything people who hated him said he was, he didn't deserve this. Bucky stalked over to the pair and put a heavy hand on Hammer’s shoulder before ripping him away and catching Tony himself.

“Sorry Justin, I’ll be taking my friend back home now,” Bucky said with a disgusted sneer. He wanted to say more, but he knew if he did, the only way Justin was getting away from the bar would be on a stretcher. Bucky's already tainted record wouldn't hold up if he did.

Bucky carried the now unconscious Tony Stark to the van, suddenly very thankful that Shiela existed with enough seats for all of them plus their new guest. Bucky opened the door and rolled his eyes at the drunken states of his friends. They cheered when they saw him, dopy smiles on all of their faces, sans Clint who was passed out in his seat.

“Buck why’s Tony here?” Natasha slurred, blinking her eyes at them.

“I’m helping him get home,” Bucky said simply as he put the billionaire in the empty seat, throwing the random papers off of it and into the back.

“Oh okay,” Natasha accepted, “Don't take him home though, I wasn't kidding when I said his dad was a dick, ther’r charges bein’ made during school ‘bout him hurting lil Tony, but Tones wouldn't tell th’m anything… But no one's supposed to know that so shhhh,” Natasha nodded with an anguished face and sleepy drunk closed eyes.

Bucky sighed looking over the smaller male suddenly wishing he’d tried harder after finding him crying that day. Bucky knew something was off the way Stark was sobbing uncontrollably. Bucky didn’t do anything that day, he was just a dumb teenage boy who’d just lost his arm and hated the world for it, but now he was a man who’d do anything to right his teenage wrongs and fix any damage he caused.

Bucky drove them all to his own apartment, not wanting to leave his friends or Tony alone in case they got sick. He would never tell them, but Bucky felt responsible for their almost crash that night, he also felt responsible for the time Clint was sent to the hospital after being left alone at his own house the night of a heavy drinking party. With these thoughts fresh in his mind, Bucky hauled each member of their group up into the apartment in twos, not wanting to leave them alone for too long. His two bedroom apartment became the perfect hangout spot and afterparty home for their lively friend group.

Bucky put Steve and Natasha in his bedroom before hauling Sam and Clint into the smaller bedroom. Tony was carried into the living room where Bucky had to quickly set up the ragged futon. He made sure to place bottles of water on the bedside for each person, opting to make himself a bed on the floor so that everyone else could sleep comfortably.

The next morning Bucky woke up early, making sure to check on each person before deciding to make breakfast; homemade blueberry pancakes and eggs were the groups favourite hangover/ breakfast foods. Eventually the wonderful scent of food dragged Bucky’s hungover friends from their beds.

“Mornin’ Buck,” Steve says with a smile and kisses Bucky’s cheek.

“How ya feelin’?” Bucky asks with an amused smirk at the wince Steve gives to the question, “I guess that answers that, medicines on the table,” Bucky motions to the dinning table that already had six plates set up.

“Hey, why’s there six plates?” Steves asks after returning back to Bucky's side, pills in hand.

“I had to pick up a straggler last night,” Bucky sighed, continuing to cook forever thankful to the Stark inc prosthetic line and his family history of hardworking veterans that got him the high tech arm. 

“What straggler?” Sam asks, walking into the kitchen, taking the bottle of painkillers from Steve only to dry swallow them like the psychopath they knew he secretly was.

“Ugh, this is why I hate you birdbrain,” Bucky contorts his face in disgust at the display and rolls his eyes at the middle finger pointed his way.

“Are we talking about Clint?” Natasha asks, also choosing this time to walk into the kitchen, her red hair a bedheaded mess.

“No, Sam dry swallowed pills again, speaking of the idiot has he woken up yet?” Bucky asks.

“I’m pretty sure I heard him puking his guts out in the bathroom at some point,” Natasha said with a shrug, “When's food gonna be done?” She asks, peering over Bucky’s shoulder and sending a smile to the other two at the sight of their favourites.

“In a minute you gremlin, go get outta my kitchen before I start revoking pancake privileges, go sit at the table like good hungover idiots,” Bucky threatened jokingly.

“You would never revoke my pancake privileges would you babe?” Steve asked with a mock look of fear on his face.

“In a goddamn heartbeat if ya don’t get outta my way,” Bucky said, waving the pancake spatula in Steve's face.

Steve and the other two retreated with similar pouting looks and gathered at the table. Clint joined the group only a minute later also asking about the number of plates, getting the same response as the others. Once the pancakes and eggs were cooked to perfection, slightly burnt but still fluffy and delicious, Bucky brought over the pans shovelling the yummy breakfast onto the plates.

“I’ll be right back I'm gonna go wake our guest,” Bucky starts to walk out of the kitchen/dining area but pauses and turns back to the group, “Don't be assholes okay? He had a rough night,” Bucky warned seriously, which only furthered the confusion. 

Natasha remembered something about Tony Stark, but quickly dismissed that for a weird drunk dream. The other three were equally confused, they didn't know anyone else at the bar that night so who could Bucky have brought home with them? Bucky wasn't exactly the trusting type to bring back a total stranger, and if he had picked someone up he’d have just dropped them off at their own place, he wouldn't bring them to his own apartment.

Bucky walked into the tiny living room, the sight he was met with almost caused him to falter, Tony looked incredibly peaceful in his dreaming state, legs curled up to his chest akin to a child which hurt Bucky slightly, having a feeling the other didn't sleep like that normally. Bucky stepped up to the futon slightly shaking Tony’s shoulder.

“Hey, Tony, wake up,” He spoke softly not wanting to hurt the others head if he was hungover. Tony grunted softly causing Bucky to smile softly, a thought crossing his mind that he immediately shut down, Bucky had Steve, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire Tony’s soft face or cute reactions, “Tony?” Bucky tried again eventually rousing the sleeping man.

“Wha-? Where ‘m I?” Tony asked softly as he looked around while sitting up quickly.

“Hey, there you are, I was worried you wouldn't get up for a second there,” Bucky tried to joke.

“Oh sorry, ill uh leave now,” Tony said, not even taking in anything yet.

“No, no, I meant- uh. My names Bucky, we went to highschool together, you were at Shield last night and got pretty trashed, not that- not that your trashy that's not what I meant to say- uh- You were drunk and I'm pretty sure Justin Hammer was trying to assault you so I stopped him but then you passed out and so I brought you here so I could make sure you wouldn't choke if you got sick or something, uh… I made breakfast, everyone else is eating so if you wanted some you can, I also have some medicine- here,” Bucky stammered not knowing how to talk to Tony properly, he quickly handed over the bottle of water and two pills for Tony to take.

Tony quickly used the water to help the pills go down, his sluggish hungover brain absorbing the information Bucky gave like a sponge, but before Tony could make an argument to just leave then and there, his stomach growled loudly. With an embarrassed flush Tony nodded his head and followed the other into the dining area.

Tony remembered Bucky from highschool, he had been envious of the man and his growing friend group. When Bucky lost his arm Tony secretly sped up the process for him to receive a prosthetic, feeling bad for being an asshole when Bucky was just trying to help him after finding him crying behind the school after a bad fight with his then abusive girlfriend Sunset. 

When Tony walked into the room trailing closely behind Bucky, all eyes turned to him, the conversation stopped and Stark could feel a panic bubble under his skin. He knew Clint hated him for whatever reason, he didn't need one, but he wasn't sure what the others thought of him and that scared Tony a bit more, he liked being on equal footing with opinions about himself. To Tony’s surprise, however, he was given warm albeit awkward smiles.

“Hey Tony, long time no see,” Natasha smiled politely at him as he took the empty seat to the right of Bucky. 

“Tony, how've you been?” Sam asked warmly, Tony knew Sam and Rhodey were acquaintances so he was sure Sam would be nice.

Clint and Steve’s greeting is what surprised the younger, the two had never seemed to enjoy his existence so when warm awkward smiles were sent his way he almost froze before responding in kind. Everyone back in highschool knew Tony had some serious issues, but most people just assumed he was a spoilt brat and not a hurting abuse victim, which was the point, Tony hated the thought of being seen as a victim so whenever someone found out about his father or his girlfriend, more recently his boyfriend, he would shut them out completely.

Everyone continued to eat their food as an awkward silence hung over the table as Tony followed their lead and thankfully ate his pancakes. 

“Hey Tony, I’d never seen you at Shields before,” Clint stated, earning a glare from Bucky and a slight kick from Natasha, “What, I'm just asking him a question? I can't ask people questions?” Clint yelled at his friends.

“Clint-” Natasha started dangerously.

“No it’s- it’s fine, uh I guess I was celebrating,” Tony said after noticing the tense air, not wanting to complicate things further he answered the question as quickly as he could.

“See we can have a conversation,” Clint glared at his friends, “Cool, we were celebrating too,” Clint said pointedly looking at Nat and Bucky who were still watching him pensively.

“Oh, what were you guys celebrating?” Tony asked, wanting the attention off of himself.

“Stevie here got into this super fancy Art college that he's been wanting to get into for well forever, and he got an awesome scholarship,” Clint looked at Tony expecting him to say something negative about the scholarship.

“You've been trying to do that for a while now haven't you? I remember in class you always had your sketchbook and that New York Art Academy sticker on it,” Tony said with a nod, turning his attention to Steve.

“Uh, y-yeah, I didn't think you remembered, let alone knew about that,” Steve stated openly.

“Yeah,” Tony said, looking away awkwardly.

“So what were you celebrating?” Clint asks, covering his obvious surprise.

“Um, I guess getting dumped,” Tony said before taking another bite of his food, hoping they don’t pry too much.

“Wait, weren't you living with the guy you were dating?” Sam asked, suddenly very concerned.

The others looked up in surprise, not knowing Tony had moved out of the famed Stark mansion.

“Yeah, I guess I’m in between places right now,” Tony admitted quietly as he set down his silverware.

“Do you… need someplace to stay?” Bucky asked, his voice full of open concern for the other's well being.

“No, no, I uh I’ll just try to get into the dorms at my college.” Tony shrugged.

“Isn't it the middle of the semester? Colleges usually have dorms filled by now,” Bucky said with worry evident in his voice.

“Oh, I… I didn't know that,” Tony said, abruptly lost in his thoughts, a pinched expression flowing over his face.

Steve and Bucky shared a silent conversation in an instant, Steve nodding to Bucky.

“You know, Tony, me and Stevie have an extra bed, you can stay here if you need to,” Bucky said with a reassuring smile to his voice.

“Really?” Tony asked after whipping his head up in disbelief. 

“Yeah really?” Clint asked as well, not meaning to come off as an asshole, just genuinely surprised.

“Yes, really,” Steve said pointedly at Clint and then Tony, “Yeah, it’s fine, the extra room is pretty much just used as a guest room anyway, of course it’d be nice if you could pay rent and help around with keeping the apartment clean, but yeah, it’s fine with us.” Steve nodded kindly.

“You really don't have to,” Tony reassured.

“We wouldn't offer if we weren’t serious about this. You're right, we don't have to, but we want to.” Bucky smiled.

After a bit of goading Tony agreed to move in, he convinced the couple to let him pay his first months rent upfront. After finishing breakfast the others said their goodbyes and left for their respective homes. Tony quickly offered to help clean up as a thank you for the hospitality. While washing dishes, Steve did his best to make conversation with his new housemate. 

“So, is your stuff still over your ex’s?” Steve asked as he handed a plate over to Tony to be dried.

“Yeah, I need to call my friend Rhodey- who I can't call because he’s in training right now, shit,” Tony said mostly to himself and let his head fall back in slight anguish at the prospect of having to deal with Ty alone and Rhodey not having any idea what's happened yet.

“Training?” Steve asks curiously.

“Airforce, the jerk abandoned me and Pep for Uncle Sam’s enlistment bonus,” Tony joked, he was proud of his close friend for going through with something he believed in.

“Bucky did Army, well he finished a summer training program for highschool enlisters but then he lost his arm in the accident so he couldn't actually ship out after graduation like he was supposed to,” Steve explained with a forlorn expression.

“Yeah, I remember that, he could prolly still kick some military ass though,” Tony said jokingly, beaming at the smile he pulled from Steve at his comment.

“You assholes talkin’ ‘bout me? Should I be worried about a coup?” Bucky jokes, walking into the kitchen having been listening to the conversation from the other room.

“Oh yeah babe me and Tony were strategizing how best to overthrow your terrible regime,” Steve said with a warm smile, placing a heartfelt kiss to Bucky's lips.

Tony turned away slightly at the loving couple, he was happy for them really, but it hurt seeing such a happy healthy relationship he craved, so far out of his grasp- the concept of course- Tony shook his head slightly confused at his own brain's freudian slip.

“I’ll see you two later, I’m heading out for work. Steve, why don't you and Tony go to Home Depot and have a key made, our spare is at Natasha’s place,” Bucky encouraged before grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment.

“We can go get the key made and then call your ex, I’ll help you get your stuff,” Steve suggested after Bucky walked out of the apartment. 

“Yeah, if you're alright with that,” Tony agreed, not wanting Steve to know how relieved he was that he wasn't seeing Ty by himself.

After finishing the dishes, Tony and Steve made their way out of the apartment, walking down the street to the local Home Depot to get a copy of Steve's apartment key made. Walking into the orange branded store, Steve asked a woman in the stylized apron where the key copy machine is. After a few minutes of the woman rambling on about random things, they found the machine. The store worker kept ranting about how people should be more okay with gay male couples. 

“Which key design did you want?” Steve asked, seeing the different designs to be chosen from.

“I guess this one works,” Tony says with a shrug pulling a key in the shape of a skull off the wall.

“Perfect, can I see the original key?” The woman suddenly seems to remember that she's at her job and silently handles the machine, making Tony’s key as quickly as possible, “Alright here ya go, just take this over to one of the registers and they’ll ring it up for you,” She said with a smile.

“Yep, thank you,” Tony politely thanks her.

“Thanks,” STeve says before walking away.

“Did she think that we were a couple?” Tony asks with a light snicker.

“Oh yeah, that woman definitely thought we were together,” Steve laughed lightly.

After paying for the key the two quickly found themselves developing a light friendship, making jokes about the Home Depot lady. Tony sent a text to Ty saying hne was coming by to grab his things but was left on read. The two don't talk about Tony’s sudden nervousness when walking up to Ty’s own apartment on the other side of town. Tony had to take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Tony I see you've come back,” Ty’s predatory smile fell into a sneer at the presence of another person standing behind the brunet, “This the guy you're whoring out to now? I dumped your slut ass yesterday night, I knew you were easy but damn Tones,” Ty says sneering at Steve.

Ty cried out from the force of the punch that Steve threw his way, years of getting into back alley fights taught Steve to hit fast and hit hard when dealing with slimy douchebags like Ty. 

“Lets go get your stuff sweetheart,” Steve spoke calmly stepping around the cursing man, into the apartment.

Completely stunned, Tony follows Steve in and collects his few belongings, trekking after Steve back to their now shared apartment. Tony really didn't have that much stuff, he only cared about his computer and external hard drives. Tony carried the electronics and Steve had a box of clothes and a bag of Tony’s other random artifacts. Getting back to the two bedroom apartment, Tony and Steve set his things down in Tony's new room.

“You didn't have to do that,” Tony said, “But thank you, Ty’s always been a dick.”

Tony let out a huff as he was enveloped in a tight hug from the blond aspiring artist.

“If anyone ever talks to you like that again I’ll punch them every time, nobody deserves that shit,” Steve said softly sighing into the hug.

“It- it’s okay, people say stuff like that all the time, no need to go on a punching rampage just for me big guy,” Tony said awkwardly, not understanding what the big deal was.

“No, Tony, look at me, people aren't supposed to talk to you like that, they are supposed to treat you like a human being not like that, tell me you understand that,” Steve said, looking at Tony very seriously.

“I mean- yeah okay yeah I get it,” Tony started but cut himself off at the loop he was receiving from the other, “Is your hand okay? You punched him pretty hard.”

“Bruised knuckles probably, but definitely worth it,” Steve said with a shrug.

“Do you have any ice packs?” Tony asks quickly, feeling bad for what had happened.

“Probably in the first aid kit in the bathroom, they're gonna be the crappy ones you have to hit against something though,” Steve says, finding Tony’s concern adorable and amusing, watching Tony briskly walk out of the room.

“Where are your towels then?” Tony calls out from the kitchen expecting Steve to still be in the guest room. When Tony pulls out a bag of frozen vegetables he stands up turning around and yelling surprised. 

“In the closet next to the bathroom,” Steve said an amused smirk playing at his lips.

Tony jokingly glared at Steve before walking to the closet and grabing out a washcloth to wrap the frozen bag in.

“Come on,” Tony says, gesturing for Steve to follow him to the living room futon.

Once seated, Tony presses the makeshift ice pack to Steve's reddened knuckles. Eventually the new roommates begin to watch movies awaiting the arrival of Bucky. When Bucky does arrive back home, he’s greeted by the image of Tony and Steve curled up on the couch laughing at some cheesy romance film they found exceptionally hilarious. Bucky smiles at the two when they turn their heads to greet him. 

“Steve what the fuck did you do?” Bucky asks, noticing the bag pressed to his boyfriends knuckles.

“I punched Tony’s ex,” The blond disaster responds casually, causing Bucky to face palm instinctively.

“Of course you did, how bad did he deserve it?” Bucky retorts rolling his eyes and sitting his work bag on the floor next to the door. Bucky frowns at the hushed conversation between his boyfriend and new housemate.

“Tony doesn't think it was a big deal, but Ty was slutshaming him and calling him a range of other degrading names,” Steve said, feeling his fist clench at the thought of Tony just taking the abuse and not fighting back for himself.

“Tony, you know you're worth more and deserve to be treated better than that right?” Bucky asked, his mood turning serious.

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Tony asked shamefully.

“Okay, but we are going to talk about this, we’re your friends now... Whether you like it or not, we’re gonna smother you in the love and affection you should be getting,” Bucky promised and Steve quickly agreed.

A few minutes after Bucky settled onto the couch next to Tony to continue watching the random romcom Tony spoke quietly, but not quietly enough the two other men couldn't hear him.

“Thank you.”

Bucky and Steve both put an arm protectively around the younger genius.

Life went on like this for several weeks before another drastic change was even thought of by the still growing friends group. Rhodey and Tony exchanged letters back and forth, the soldier excited to hear that Toney was away from his abusive ex and living with good people who seemed hellbent on treating Tony like he wasn't broken or trash. Pepper and Natasha became closer friends in light of Tony’s new friendship related developments, Pepper was glad to see Tony finally surround himself with positivity.

It was a cool summer evening and Tony had just received his grades for the semester. He was still a straight A student which was a relief in its own for the genius, Bucky and Steve had been distracting Tony from overstudying claiming he was going to work himself into an early grave if he worked himself that hard, what surprised Tony more was the fact that his exam scores went up along with the distractions. Bucky had gotten into the habit of calling Tony, doll, and now no one could tell if Steve was calling out babe for Bucky or Tony when yelling in the direction of the whole group.

Sam thought the developments were absolutely endearing and would tease Bucky relentlessly, Natasha and Pepper were placing bets on certain events they were sure would occur in the near future, Clint was just happy he got to know the real Tony Stark, the one who put extra tips in the cafe tip jar whenever it was his turn to gather the groups drinks. Gone was the Tony who yelled and got angry at the drop of a pin, gone was the Tonyu who thought he was worthless even if sometimes he couldn't keep those words from dampening his mood. Bucky and Steve were so proud of how far Tony had come in the few weeks they had been living together.

On Steve's birthday which was hilariously, July 4th, the group got together at Shield for another party, but was much lighter on the drinking this time around to the open relief of Bucky and the bartenders for the night. Tony had given up drinking, the dirty feeling of being like his father too close when he drank alcohol, Bucky didn't want Tony to be sober alone so he also gave up alcohol in order to help out. He knew Tony appreciated it, even if the shorter was too embarrassed to admit it. Steve and Bucky treated Tony like he was solid gold and Tony was starting to believe them.

“Bucky, Tony, we should all go dance,” A definitely not sober Steve was already dragging the two very sober brunets towards the small crowd of drunken dancers before they could even respond.

Bucky and Tony laughed together at the horrible dancing coming from their drunk friends and enjoyed the night as they were. When everyone was back at the apartment Steve was sleeping soundlessly in his and Bucky's bed, Tony had relented his own bed to Natasha and Pepper while Sam and Clint stole the pull out bed. Bucky and Tony stayed up, sitting next to each other on the tiny deck that was attached to Bucky and Steve's bedroom, leaving the glass door open to let some fresh air into the apartment. laughing quietly at the pictures they had taken of and with their friends, the two had gradually shifted closer. 

Tony had a grand happy smile on his face and was saying something that Bucky wasn't paying attention to, too enthralled by the image Tony painted in front of him. Tony looked up only to turn his smile shy at the strange look on his friend's face.

“I’m really glad I took you home that night,” Bucky said softly tilting his head in Tony's direction.

“I’m really glad you took me home that night too, Bucky,” Tony spoke honestly, feeling a sense of comfort flood through him.

The smog filled night was a beautiful backdrop to the two, Bucky and Tony so close. Tony nervously ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Bucky found himself glancing down as he did so, Tony had his own special gravitational pull and Bucky was sucked right in. Before they could press closer and bridge that gap, Tony pulled away, face red and confused.

“Wait no- What about Steve?” Tony pulled back as far as his chair would let him, a look of concern flooding his face.

“I’m okay with it, s’long as I get Tony kisses too.” Steve’s voice pulled Tony’s focus to the open balcony door.

“W-what?” Tony asked, looking between the two.

“We’ve been meaning to talk to you about this before making any moves, but we were afraid you didn't have romantic feelings for us,” Steve informed, walking out into the refreshing summer air.

“Romantic feelings?” Tony asked, his brain practically short circuiting. 

“We like you, romantically not just platonically, and we were wondering if you liked us romantically too,” Bucky asked, a fit of hope invading his tone.

“I’m sorry dumb it down for me I think you broke my brain,” TYony admitted aloud.

“I want to take you out on dates and kiss you and hold your hand and maybe eventually go further,” Steve, stone cold sober was smiling softly at Tony, “I still would go on dates and do those things with Bucky, and Bucky wants those things with you and me still too. It would be the three of us,” Steve stated simply.

“So I would date you and Bucky? But you would still date Bucky but also me?” Tony repeated dumbly.

“We three would date each other, like normal Boyfriends but there's three of us,” Bucky supplied, trying to hide the amused smirk that threatened his face, “If you don't want to we won't ever mention this again and we’d go back to being friends like before.”

Tony’s face turned from purplexed to concerned, his mouth forming a frown at the word friends.

“You guys are sure you wanna date me?” Tony asked incredulously.

Bucky and Steve shared a look and both turned to say yes at the same time in similar assured voices.

“Yeah, okay, yeah, I want that, let's do that,” Tony stammers out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment and/or kudos!
> 
> Quick little update: It might be a little while before this gets an update, I'm rewriting an older fic of mine and that's taking up most of my time. Hopefully, after the 28th of this month (April), I will no longer have access to the internet. I'll be away for a few months which I'm incredibly excited about but the date might change. I'm putting this here to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this fic, I'm just not going to be around for a little while. Once I'm back I'll do my best to continue all of these fics and create more. I hope you all understand, My going away has been something I've been waiting for my entire life. In light of recent events, I was unable to leave on time but I just got the call today that I'll be leaving later this month. Be safe, be healthy, be kind.


End file.
